Kidnapper's chamber
by FudoTwin17
Summary: When Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and everyone else are affected by a serial kidnapper, they search for the guilty, unaware of the consequences they will soon realize they caused. Can they save the missing or will everything backfire?
1. Chapter 1

FudoTwin17; Hi, y'all!

Goldfish # 2; Ug!

FudoTwin17; Sorry, shesh! I've been practicing for my school play at Carman Ainsworth Middle School. I'm Ruby!

Goldfish # 3; She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

FudoTwin17; 45 lines! Ahhhhhh! ***Breaks glass***

Cat; I'm not cleaning that up.

Chapter 1

She ran as fast as she could through the dark forest, often tripping on tree roots on the forest floor. She had long black hair with gold streaks. She had scared innocent blue eyes that flashed in fear at someone behind her. She wore a red and black shirt and skirt with bits of blood on it from the many cuts she had received.

She half-turned behind her with deep fear obvious in her eyes, "You can run, Caitlynn, but you can't hide."

She screamed as she tumbled down a steep decline in the forest floor. She was still breathing, but it was obvious she couldn't move.

Soon, a figure picked her up bridal style and carried her off. At the spot she'd fallen laid a white rose and an envelope with a bloody finger print.

The next morning, Yusei sat still eating, eating his breakfast with the morning news. Jack and Crow sat beside him.

"Back to you, Carl."

"Thank you, Angel. Police say that last night there was another disappearance. She is 5 7'' with black and gold hair. She has blue eyes and tanish white skin. She is wearing a black and red shirt and mini-skirt. Her name is Caitlynn Fudo. If you have any information please call-"

The door slammed. Jack and Crow jumped realizing Yusei was gone.

Crow suddenly went pale.

"Crow?" Jack questioned.

"Caitlynn Fudo." Crow whispered.

"Yusei Fudo." Jack sucked in a breath.

"Do you think- I mean-Is it possible that-" Crow began to wonder.

"Yes."

"Well, uh . . . ."

"Yusei has been living out his life with a sibling we weren't even aware that existed." Jack said.

He stood up and headed toward the door.

"Hey! Where you going?" Crow stood up.

"To find Yusei. We need to have a talk." Jack left.

"Hey!"Crow yelled, "I'm coming, too!"

Crow ran out the door at the same moment that a young girl screamed out in pain.

FudoTwin17; Like it or love it?

Goldfish # 1; Hate it.

FudoTwin17; Evil.

Goldfish # 1; Ugly.

FudoTwin17; Small-fry.

Goldfish # 1; Weirdo.

FudoTwin17; Creep.

Goldfish # 1; Fat.

Dog # 1; R Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

FudoTwin17: Hi!

Cat: Time for the apology.

FudoTwin17: Yeah . . . .

Goldfish # 1: Go on.

FudoTwin17: Um, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back now! By the way I have a poll on my page for anyone interested. Um, I don't own any of the three Yu-gi-ohs mentioned in the last chapter.

Chapter 2

Yugi yawned as he laid back on his bed. It had been a long time since anything unusual happened. He was thankful for that. He yawned tiredly.

It was late and he had school the next day. He needed to sleep. His eyes slowly closed as he stared at the stars through his skylight. He was thankful for so much.

His friends were all happy and safe. He was relieved from his duties as savior of the world. He was known as the king of games. The king of games! Then he knew his closest friend was happy . . . .

Those thoughts made him sad. His closest friend wasn't perfect, but he was wise and a great friend. Now that he was gone, Yugi was left alone. Of course, he was only alone in his thoughts. He was used to his thoughts being completely open to Atem and his mind being influenced by his decisions and thought. Every emotion they shared. Everything between them was understood. They were close.

Now he was gone.

He smiled, forcing away a wave of nausea. He had been hiding symptoms for a while. He didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't good.

If he actually looked something straight on, he would see something he knew hadn't been real. Maybe the walls would be on fire, or he would see ancient Egyptian carvings on the walls. Whatever it was, if he focused, he would see it. Then his headache was starting to really hit him. His stomach lurched.

He didn't know what was going on, but when he had mentioned the stomachache to Joey right before a duel, he claimed it was nerves. He would've beaten the guy in the first turn if he had been focused, but he wasn't.

Then, he bolted upright.

"Yugi!" His grandfather's voice cried before there was the sound of glass breaking and something heavy hitting the ground.

He had to use the wall for support as he lumbered towards the stairs. At the bottom was a scene that made his heart race.

His grandfather laid in a heap on the ground with broken glass scattered around him. Above him was someone in all black holding a baseball bat.

Then it lit on fire.

Yugi turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took in deep breaths before he turned back toward the nightmarish scene. Unfortunately, things didn't work out so well.

Inches from his face was the black figure, the baseball bat ready for another blow. Whatever Yugi had previously wanted to do left his mind. He prayed it was a figment of his imagination. He didn't want it to be real.

He rose the baseball bat.

A stinging sensation mauled his temple. He heard a thud as he hit the ground, but only barely felt it. His hand shakily went to his temple. Then he looked at his hand.

Red.

Blood.

It was real.

His grandfather was hurt. He was going to get killed. And it was all this insane man's fault.

This was wrong.

He closed his eyes as the figure rose the bat once again.

The next day his grandfather would be found. Yugi Motou would be declared missing. His friends would be left to themselves, wondering what had happened to Yugi.

A nightmare was in store for them.

FudoTwin17: I hope you liked that!

Cat: Yep.

FudoTwin17: Yeah . . . . Please vote!

Goldfish # 1: Don't forget to review! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

FudoTwin17: Hey! Here to update.

Cat: Yeah, something like that.

FudoTwin17: Yep. I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh's.

Goldfish # 1: Good thing.

FudoTwin17: Jerk.

Chapter 3

Jesse frowned. He was just taking a morning walk. He was enjoying life, as everyone should take the time to do. He sighed.

Things were actually pretty bad.

His friends were all worried. After the two world famous duelers were affected by recent kidnappings, his friends went berserk. They all stayed in groups, sent texts or called one another each hour, and even checked in on one another. But he couldn't blame them.

They were scared. Who wouldn't be?

In the king of games' case, there was violent tendency. Blood, proof of one being drugged, and a family member, he thought it was a grandpa, being put in a coma! Then, with the other turning out to have a twin that went missing just a week before, the police were now suspicious.

Fear was only natural. In this case, it was to be expected. He sighed.

He was sure Alexis was going to call in five minutes, right when the sun would come up. He sighed, trying not to let it get to him. That would only do him bad.

"J-Jesse?" A weak voice asked. Jesse's head snapped up, landing on a bloody figure fearfully. This was really bad.

In front of him was a boy. He wore light skinny jeans and a torn up black shirt. His face was so bloody that Jesse would never have recognized him if he hadn't seen the unique hair style that could only belong to an old friend. Jesse was running in an instant.

"Jesse?" Jaden weakly asked.

"It's me, it's me!" He replied quickly, "What happened?"

"I-I-" He gasped, choking and letting a trickle of blood flow out of his gasping mouth. Jesse held his arms in a death grip, as if fearful of the other boy disappearing if he let go. Jaden gave him a thankful smile that gave Jesse goosebumps. There was something wrong.

For some reason, he found himself thinking of the time he came upon Jaden the time that he'd narrowly escaped an exploding building and had been in a motorcycle accident. He'd been disoriented, but he wasn't the most welcoming of help. Now that he thought about it, Jaden rarely asked for anything, especially help. So why was he so willing now?

Jaden looked up at him.

Then it hit him. This wasn't Jaden. His height was too tall, his face was . . . wrong, EVERYTHING was off. This wasn't Jaden.

"Who are you?"

He didn't expect an answer. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there. After all, an imposter was before him and he didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Run? Freeze? Yell?

"Quite perceptive." The boy claimed. "I didn't expect you to catch on so quickly. Oh well. Plan B it is."

Jesse didn't know how to react. So, he was frozen when he could've moved and afraid when he was lunged at by the strange double. Jaden, or his look alike, grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him forward. Unable to resist, Jesse was pulled forward as the other pulled out a neckerchief, one that was shoved at his face. He tried not to breathe, but it was only a matter of time.

As his phone vibrated, the figure carried the other boy into a waiting van as the sun rose. With the new day came a new victim.

FudoTwin17: I hope all . . . two of you liked that!

Cat: . . . .

FudoTwin17: Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had some health issues. I'm sorry.

Goldfish # 1: Um, review?


	4. Chapter 4

FudoTwin17: Hi, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been having a few problems. After I got done with my grounding, I got my computer back to have it hacked. Then, after the reboot, it got hacked again. People just don't like me.

Cat: Anyways, she doesn't own any of the Yu-gi-oh's.

FudoTwin17: Yep.

Dog # 1: This is basically a filler, so . . . yeah.

FudoTwin17: Well, on to the chappie!

Chapter 4

Alexis bit her nails as she got voice mail again. She had called four times. Where on earth was he?

Jesse was a close friend and knew the schedule that she called by. She was a worrier, he knew that. He always picked up and let her continue on calling everyone to make sure they were alright too. She shivered.

This had all been caused by the other two being connected to kidnappings. She was afraid to loose anyone, and she herself knew how often kidnappings ended well. Usually, the kidnapper wasn't even caught. Sometimes, most of the time, the one or ones kidnapped were harmed or killed. It wasn't like it was uncommon.

She bit her lip as she got voice mail again. Where was he?

Tired of calling, she snapped her phone shut. She had other things she could do. Almost running outside, she pulled on her jacket and tried to swiftly unlock her car. After it opened, she practically hopped into the front seat, backing out of her driveway as quickly as she possibly could.

Naturally, every light she hit turned red before she could get through. Every. Single. One.

"Come on." She murmured. She had to hurry. What could be keeping Jesse from picking up? She was sure he wasn't comfortable with being called so much, but, after she had almost been reduced to tears, he had reluctantly agreed.

She sighed as the light finally turned green and she turned into his neighborhood. This early in the morning he usually took walks. He just . . . did.

With Jesse's house being the first in the neighborhood, she parked, noticing his lousy car sitting in the driveway. As ugly and rusted as the old thing was, he loved it. He wouldn't drive anywhere without it. He claimed it had character. She almost smirked.

It was still in the driveway, which meant that he either wasn't driving or he was in the neighborhood. Maybe he was in his house, sleeping.

She walked up to the door and tried to open it. Of course, it was locked. She smirked, rolling her eyes at herself to forget that he almost always had it locked. She lifted up the mat by the door to find that there wasn't a key there either. Which meant he must have gone walking.

When he went walking, he would take the key under his mat, because it helped keep a key on him when he walked and so that no one could get in the house while he wasn't there.

Alexis turned away from the door and started walking around his block. It was a small, remote place where the road went in a circle. Walking along, she found herself searching for something, anything, really. She just wanted to know where he was. She prayed that he was fine, and she had just worried so much as to come there to find that his phone wasn't charged or something along those lines. She closed her eyes to get a hold on her imagination.

Alexis jumped when her foot hit a rock, no, not a rock . . . .

She blinked, picking up the phone. She pulled out her own before calling Jesse. The phone started vibrating.

She bit her lip, taking notice of what else was on the ground for the first time. A cloth was discarded right next to-

She caught her breath. Kneeling beside the cloth was what looked like a bloody hand print. This was bad. Really bad.

She pulled out her phone, praying that this was just one messed up dream. Before she could even finish wishing, a woman picked up her call.

"This is 911. What is your emergency?"

Hysterically, Alexis began talking.

Police latter claimed that the scene of the crime was contaminated, but that they found chloroform and a hand print that didn't match anyone in the database in fake blood. All they could do, or so they claimed, was to send out search parties and try to find the missing boy.

Naturally, Alexis felt horrible. They couldn't find her friend partially due to her touching the scene. It was her fault.

Would they find Jesse?

FudoTwin17: Yo! I know that it wasn't that good, but I tried. I hope you like it!

Cat: Yep.

Dog # 3: OH-

Cat: Oh, no. Look who it is.

FudoTwin17: ***sighs*** Please, review.


	5. Chapter 5

FudoTwin17: Hey. I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I've been feeling kind of bad, but I really wanted to update this story. Sorry if it's crappy. I just feel bad. Oh, and I didn't mean for it to appear that my pairing is Alexis x Jesse. I support Jaden x Alexis. I just thought that Alexis would be pretty shaken up by this. Anyways, on to the next chapter. I don't own anything important.

Chapter 5

When Jesse woke up, the first thing he thought was that he was in a movie or something. He couldn't figure out where he was, but his head ached and his vision swam. He groaned when he remembered what happened and connected it with where he was at.

He was in a dimly lit cell with chains holding him upright. If he focused, he thought he could see other people being held in the same way on either wall to his sides. But he couldn't tell how many. It looked like it could be two or maybe eight. With his still affected vision, he couldn't tell.

After a few minutes of staring and trying to ignore the pounding in his head, he could see. The first was a girl, who was really out of it. The other was a guy-no, not just a guy. The king of games! Yugi Motou! He didn't see this coming.

Then, he heard something. It took him a second to realize it was real, but he could identify it quickly. The sound of footsteps drawing nearer and nearer.

Soon, a young man came into the light. He looked around the same age as the girl. His hair was a natural blond that was spiked. His eyes were an electrifying blue. His tan skin was perfect. He wore white skinny jeans with rips up the side and a skintight, gray shirt. He smiled at the girl, as if ignoring Jesse all together.

Her cobalt eyes flew open disoriented. "Dan-"

"Save the talking for later, Caitlynn. We have a newcomer." And his eyes turned on Jesse.

Jesse gulped. That didn't sound good.

. . .

When Jaden woke up in the old motel room, he yawned, ready for a good day. He took a shower, ate, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and all that good stuff before he walked down to the main room to leave. It was a perfectly normal day, and he felt amazing.

That was until he noticed people staring at him.

Of course, being stared at was normal for him, but they weren't doing it in awe, but in discomfort and pity. It set him off. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't feeling good about this.

It must have been around that time that he finally saw a newspaper. That was what got him.

The title was "Another Victim of the Big Three." He was known as one of the big three. He ripped it out of the hands of the man that was reading it and found out about the abductions for the first time.

Jesse was missing.

He was running in an instant. After three days of no sleep and hitchhiking, he found himself at Alexis's door. Even though it was about two in the morning, he knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, Alexis came out in her small, blue nightgown. She didn't look like she had slept at all. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. When she realized who he was, she turned away abruptly, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Alexis," He whispered, "is it true?"

She bit her lip. "Yes. He-He's gone."

No words could describe his sudden pain. He too knew the statistics of how often they returned, and he sensed that they wouldn't be coming back the same. He bit his lip.

"We'll get them back." He said like his old self would have said. He pulled Alexis into a hug, not letting her cry alone. "We'll get them back."

He prayed it would be true.

FudoTwin17: I liked it, but I don't know if it's too good. Thanks for reading. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but life kinda got to me. I really don't want to explain much, but you guys have the right to know that ALL MY GOLDFISHES ARE DEAD! ***starts crying***

Cat: And she didn't even let me have the bodies!

FudoTwin17: ***starts crying harder***

Dog # 1: Really? Now I have to fix this! ***sighs*** FudoTwin17 doesn't own any of the Yu-gi-oh's.

Chapter 6

Syrus frowned. He hadn't spoken to his friends, other than Alexis and a few others, since high school. His life had been pretty busy, but he knew immediately that he had to take time off when he found out what happened to Jesse and how it was becoming an international incident since two other people from the Big Three were missing.

This was going to be a long day.

At that moment he was in a room in a hotel in Domino. He was just staying there until he could work up the courage to call his old friends. He let a sigh pass his lips. He had a lot of catching up to do. Despite his fears and memories, he picked up his cell phone.

It still had all their numbers.

. . .

Jesse winced, his face contorted in pain. It hurt so much. But he had to hold on. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. It had been about four hours since he had last been . . . welcomed. He could understand how Yugi was still unconscious.

Unfortunately, he didn't have that luxury.

Instead, he hung painfully awake in his chains, feeling the pain in his back swell and burn. He had been whipped, yeah, _whipped _by that maniac and afterward he was basically laughed and scoffed at for being him. So right then, he could easily feel and hear the blood dripping down his unclothed back.

Fatigue gripped him, yet he couldn't sleep. He couldn't close his eyes.

It hurt.

It hurt.

. . .

"Monster." Caitynn growled at the male as he entered the room. He chuckled in reply as if he had just been told a cheesy joke. In reality, though, behind the smirk and devilish eyes, there was anger in how she was reacting and something else as he looked at her.

"Hello to you too, Caitlynn." He replied. "I hope you've had a pleasant stay."

In reply she spit on his shoe.

Angrily, the boy, Dan, who happened to be tall enough to still be taller than the slightly lifted girl, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her too close to him for comfort. She let out a little gasp. In the perfect position for her to hear him, he whispered, "You could always join my side."

"I won't do it." She stated.

His arms tightened around her waist, making her let out a small grunt. "You have three days to change your mind. Remember that."

"I know. And I won't join you. You'll have to kill me first." She replied, glaring at him ferociously.

Dan released his tight grip. "Oh, we'll see." He backed into the shadows, only the whites of his eyes visible. "We'll see." Just like that he was gone.

She sighed, eyes moving over to Jesse before resting on Yugi. They had both fallen asleep. It was about an hour beforehand due to extreme pain and obvious fatigue in Jesse's case, but in Yugi's, he hadn't come to since right after his welcome. Caitlynn pursed her lips. Unless one of them were awake, she wasn't comfortable sleeping.

Dan would probably try to change her mind through some kind of mind-control or something. Though of course, he would never admit to it or have a witness. That was too much for his big ego to handle.

He wanted domination-total domination. He wanted her to admit that she was wrong and tell him that she wanted to be on his side. He wanted her to come crawling back to him. He wanted her to admit how wonderful a person he was.

But there was a flaw in that plan.

She desperately hated him. She wanted him to get out of her life for once and for all. She wanted to live her life free of worry for him and what he may do to her. And, honestly, she wouldn't admit it, but she wanted him down on his knees apologizing and groveling at her feet.

But there was a part of her, a small piece of her heart and soul, that wanted him back. She wanted the Dan Gordon that she knew back. She wanted the loving boy that she had grown to care and love to return. She could still remember those nights when her hand was held tightly by him and she wished he'd never let go. She missed those times when she was upset and he would take her hand and just start to dance with her, despite a lack of music. She remembered all the times when she could feel the pounding of his heart through his shirt and taste his lips . . . .

A mourning sigh passed her lips.

That Dan was dead. And he had been replaced by a monster.

Her eyes snapped to attention when she glanced over and noticed Yugi stirring. His wide, violet eyes snapped open and connected with hers, ignoring the pain.

Yugi Motou was awake.

FudoTwin17: Well, now you know some of my OC's backgrounds!

Cat: Yep.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, and as well as that, I'm kinda curious. Do you guys want my other OC's to appear or not? As a background, my other OC's are a bunch of brother-like figures for Caitlynn and can be very childish to very mature and are pretty much my plot devices to furthering the plot when I have no other ideas. So my question: Yes or No?

Dog # 1: Please review!

FudoTwin17: Yeah! Review! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I just found this on a story by Blood of the Dawn and I can seriously agree. I've had some serious hate mail and one author out to get me whom FanFiction won't allow me to block. I love you all if you read this and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with the fact that this isn't a chapter. The next chapter I promise WILL be a real chapter, however I'm going on Hiatus until the end of Finals (Friday). Sorry, again. Please, post this to any of your stories if you feel the same. Thank you for all support and reviews. I love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

FudoTwin17: Yo, guys.

Cat: Now is the time to apologize.

FudoTwin17: Uh, yeah, it is. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I should have updated months ago, but I didn't, so I'm just going to have to suck it up and update now. Sorry, again. You don't deserve my excuses.

Dog # 1: She doesn't own any of the Yu-gi-oh's.

FudoTwin17: Nope.

Chapter 7

Yugi, Caitlynn noticed, was much more bloody than either she or Jesse were. He was covered in bruises with a nasty cut and dried blood running down his face from his temple. He flinched when he tried to shift to a more comfortable position, and Caitlynn couldn't help her own wince in sympathy. None of them were unscathed.

"You . . . . Who are you?" He asked quietly, his voice scratchy from disuse. "Wh-Where are we? Who was that-that guy?"

Her lips parted to answer, but she found that words seemed to escape her. Instead she took a deep breath, focusing on his first question. "I'm Caitlynn."

He blinked, a look of confusion crossing over his face before he sighed, looking as if he were going to fall back into unconsciousness for a moment. However, the tired look quickly disappeared, and he lifted his eyes back to hers again. "Do you know what's going on here?"

She swallowed before nodding, licking her lips nervously. He looked at her expectantly, but she didn't speak. Quickly, he caught on and spoke quietly, softly, and surprisingly supportively for someone in his situation. He acted as if he were trying to calm a wild animal. "Do you think you can tell me?"

She took a deep breath before casting her eyes to Jesse. "I-I will, but not-not yet. We should wait until Jesse wakes up."

He blinked in confusion, and she faintly realized that he hadn't noticed their friend in the room. She could understand why. This boy didn't grow up in a way that made it necessary to always know what's going on around him. He didn't scan the room to see what he was up against. Sure, he glanced around, but when he noticed her, he put everything else from his mind. She watched as his eyes widened once they landed on Jesse. She took a deep breath.

This would be a very tiring wait.

. . .

Yusei was tired. He was tired of the questioning looks his friends were giving him and tired of not knowing the answers to their questions. Silently, he lifted the helmet from his head, a silent sigh flitting through his lips.

He had thought he was alone, the last of the Fudo line for all his life-well, until about two months before. He had been relaxing, listening to the news on the winners of a duel tournament that he hadn't entered in as he'd fixed up his runner. She had taken a nasty hit in his last duel tournament, so their team hadn't entered.

The winners were Team Sapphire with a good number of members. However, the teammate that had led them to victory was what caught his attention. She had blue eyes, black and gold hair, and tanned skin. She looked about his height, and she had a smile that had reminded him of-of himself, himself during his days as a member of Team Satisfaction. He had been so startled that he nearly didn't catch her name.

Caitlynn Fudo.

Caitlynn _Fudo_.

Afterwards, he did everything in his power to find out more about her. Eventually, he found her birth certificate, a digital one considering that her original as well as his were destroyed during the zero reverse. Her mother was Sarah Fudo and her father-her father had been his. His hands shaking, he had found his own birth certificate, and he'd found the exact same names.

Then, he had found another document-a research paper by a scientist named Murphy that was dedicated to one Dr. Fudo, his wife, and his newborn twins. To say that Yusei was startled would be an understatement.

Yusei sighed again, slipping from his duel runner, and walking along the dock near the bridge. Of course, he liked the area. It was almost untouched. Other than new docks and boats that floated quietly and gently on the water, it was completely untouched. Next to the docking area, there was a small forest that was also untouched. The area gave him a sense of familiarity, and that was comforting in the huge city. He sighed, rubbing his aching head and sitting on the end of the dock.

It had been days since he had eaten or drank properly. He had been hallucinating, getting sick spells, stomach aches, head aches, and had gotten dizzy spells as well. Almost automatically, he stopped eating and drinking.

It was a thing of Yusei's. He didn't like to eat while he was ill. He supposed it was a reflex from when he was living in the Satellite. Back then, food was costly, and when one was sick, the food would just come up anyways. He used to give his food to others or save it when he was extremely ill as not to waste it.

As usual, it passed, and he went back to eating. However, it came back almost immediately. He stopped eating and it passed again. At that, he'd been surprised. To see if his food had anything to do with it, he'd tried eating again, and it came back.

Yusei, after figuring it out, had felt sick. Eating was making him ill. Since the food was fine and very good, he suspected that someone must have been tampering with it. After, he only ate packaged things and drank from unopened bottles. He had also stopped eating at his friend's or letting them eat at his. They hadn't been the least bit suspicious, which he was thankful for. He hadn't wanted whoever was doing this to him to drug them as well.

He sighed, letting his eyes flit to the forest once again. He was about to turn back to the black ocean against dark blue sky when something caught his eye. It was a flash of . . . light? He stood quickly, watching with narrowed eyes as the light flashed again.

Almost automatically, he took off running toward it. It was a split decision that he'd made without thinking, but something in his gut was telling him that he needed to see. His head hurt by time he reached the wood, and he found himself wondering why he didn't take his duel runner for such a long distance while his body was so malnourished. However, all thoughts were pushed aside as he saw the light again, further in the forest.

Sticks crunching beneath his feet, he followed it, wondering. He ducked branches, stumbled over rocks, was cut on unseen objects, was bitten by bugs, and ran into things into the darkness, but whenever he felt as if he had lost his path, the light would appear, and he'd follow.

It was nearly forty minutes later that the light disappeared. He frowned in confusion before stepping over a root on the forest floor and seeing an opening in the leaves of the trees above. The light allowed just enough moonlight through for Yusei to smile. He stepped forward toward it-

He stumbled, surprised when there was no ground beneath his feet. He glanced down as he was pitched forward, realizing that the forest floor had steeply declined into an almost cliff. He tumbled downward, tucking into a ball the best he could. Once he finally landed, he felt the breath whoosh from his lungs.

For a few moments, he just breathed, feeling a lot of pain. His left hand hurt pretty badly, his head was killing him, he couldn't see straight, and he knew very well that the pain in his back was going to double when the bruises settled onto his skin. He let his head fall to the side as he recovered his breath, wincing lightly as his neck cracked painfully. That had been one serious fall.

His breath suddenly caught. There, just barely on the edge of the light from the moon flitting through the break in the canopy, was an envelope. It was very clean, ridiculously so for being in the middle of the forest on the ground.

He frowned. Was that what the light was trying to show him?

Slowly and painfully, Yusei stood. However, he'd just taken one step when his left ankle gave a sharp pain, sending him back to the ground. Wincing, he pushed himself back to his feet. He'd felt worse. He walked to the envelope and picked it up, surprised when he noticed a white rose sitting next to it. He pulled the rose into his other palm while he examined the envelope. Slowly, he began to open it.

However, he'd barely gotten his finger under the flap when a voice startled him.

"Hello."

. . .

FudoTwin17: Okay! That's it!

Cat: That's just mean. Is that all you're going to give them?

FudoTwin17: Yup. Hope you guys enjoyed that! Oh, and before I forget, I want to say, thanks for still reading this if you are. I've been ridiculous with updating this story. Seriously. And one more thing. Thank you for the concern over the other author that was targeting me, but I talked to her, and we're no longer at odds. We don't talk or anything, but they're not after me anymore, so we don't need to do much else about them. Thank you for those who worried about it, especially you, Gishki. Thank you all! Love you, and have a good night!


End file.
